Retrived
by FangirlyWithYou
Summary: <html><head></head>Bella's confused and lost. She's only just started to get her memories back although she's scared. War has come back, she knows of the family that died. But what happens when someone visits with interesting news? Will it be good or bad? Will she go back to camp? Takes place during Eclipse after TLO before TLH regular parings, story is better than it sounds had to change some dates.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's POV**

I closed my eyes, slowly. Knowing Edward would like to know that I'm at least trying to fall asleep. At the same time, I didn't want to. Because the nightmares would come back. They only started yesterday. Yet, I'm getting so much information. I've been too scared to tell anyone. I didn't want them to freak, or if they'll leave me on the streets. I doubt that'll ever happen, but. I want to avoid it at all costs.

Over the day, I've been getting visions. Of what looks like my past. And I'm scared of it, all I know is that I have a brother. And, we've been to scary places, it would be dark and cold. Sometimes I'd get a different memory, like one with another boy, named Percy. Or a girl, Annabeth. Maybe even a sister I found out I had, named Banica. But, that's all I know. Is that I have siblings named Nico and Banica, and friends named Percy and Annabeth. I don't know anything else.

But, I know their visions. Because they all just seem so... real. And, they sometimes include me too. Like, even though I've only seen this memory for the first time, I know what to say. It's very strange. And I don't like strange.

"Go to sleep Bella." Edward whispered, and that seemed to do the trick. I felt the darkness surrounding me as another memory came.

_I was staring at Percy. He was trying to explain something._

_"You promised you would protect her," Nico said. I stared at Percy,_

_"Nico," He said. "I tried. But Bianca gave herself up to save the rest of us. I told her not to. But she-"_

_"You promised!" Nico glared at him. I put a hand on Nico, ignoring the tears rolling down my cheeks. "I shouldn't have trust you." His voice broke. "you lied to me. My nightmares were right!"_

_"Wait. What nightmares?" I asked, concern dipping into my voice. He flung the god statue to the ground. It clattered across the icy marble. _

_"I hate you!"_

_"She might be alive," Percy said desperately. "I don't know for sure-"_

_"She's dead." He closed his eyes. His whole body trembled with rage. "I should've known it earlier. She's in the Fields of Asphodel, standing before the judges right now, being evaluated. I can feel it."_

_"What do you mean, you can feel it?" I asked. Before he could answer, I heard a new sound behind me. A hissing, clattering noise. Percy drew his sword and Nico gasped. He spun around and saw four skeleton warriors. They grinned fleshless grins and advanced with swords drawn. I wasn't sure how they'd made it inside the camp, but it didn't matter. I'd never get help in time._

_"You're trying to kill me!" Nico screamed. "You brought these...these things?"_

_"No! I mean, yes, they followed me, but no! Bella, get Nico outta here! They can't be destroyed." Percy said shoving Nico away, trying to save him._

_"C'mon Nico." I said taking his hand although he pushed both Percy and I aside._

_"I don't trust you!" He screamed._

I didn't see the rest, everything seemed to bubble out and fade away. And that was when another one came up, I don't like this. I don't like any of this.

_I was in a casino, sitting next to Banica and Nico. We were having fun. We were having too much fun. A man stood close to us, wearing a black suit. Just standing there. I started up at him, the happiness starting to wear off. Now I was getting suspicious._

_"C'mon Bella!" Nico said happily taking my hand and pulling me over to another game. I kept having the strange feeling, that we were missing something big._

_"What year is it again?" I asked I asked the man for the third time today. The man signed and looked down at me, his glasses sliding off his nose a little._

_"1949." It was the same answer ever time, but that didn't stop my cautious self take over. Bianca stared at me in confusion although turned back to our little brother, helping him win the game that he had become so attached to over the past hours. I pulled Bianca over._

_"Just going to the bathroom," I called to the man, who had already placed a hand on my shoulder. His grip loosened and I continued around the corner. I pulled Bianca out in front of me, so we were facing each other in the dark hallway._

_"What's wrong?" She asked, concern dipping into her voice._

_"I feel like we're missing something, something big. Like... I dunno, but time seems to just fly by here." I frowned. I was smart enough to notice, I was no more than 14 when we first entered the casino. But I had a very observaint eye._

_"More lotus flowers?" A woman asked sweetly._

_"No thanks," I said._

The image stopped moving after that. It all faded away and

_I was sitting in a hotel, with Nico, Bianca, what I thought was my mother and father. They looked peaceful. Well, not really. But, my parents looked like nothing I would've imagined. My father was deathly pale, pale and skinny. I didn't have time to study my mother before my father spoke, bringing my attention back onto him._

_"You don't know my family." My father said darkly. "Please, Maria, I can't lose you." I glanced at Nico, he looked younger than my other vision. This must be before the casino._

_She touched his lips with her fingers. "You will not lose me. Wait for me while I get my purse. Watch the children." She said. She kissed the lord of the dead and rose from the sofa. My father watched her walk upsatairs as if every step away caused him pain. A moment later, he tense. We stopped playing, we could sense something too._

_"No!" My father said, but he was too slow. A black frame held us close together so the explosion wouldn't hurt us. I couldn't see what was going on, I didn't want to. I covered my ears with my hands and shut my eyes, bringing my two younger siblings closer. I could hear my father shouting and cursing. I could feel a death, a painful one, leaving her body. My mother, her soul passing from this life to the next. She was dead. I opened my eyes in a flash, terrified. Only to see a girl infront of us, my father started chanting a curse under his breath in what I recall was Ancient Greek._

I sat up gasping for breath. Edward's arms wrapped around me.

"Are you okay?" He asked urgently.

"Yeah." I muttered. "Fine, just a nightmare." I was trying to reassure Edward and myself.

"You were talking in your sleep." He said frowning. "You said names. Nico, Percy, Banica. Who are they?" _Have to come up with a lie, have to come up with a lie!_

"They're nothing. They don't mean anything." I looked up at him, he opened his mouth to object although I kissed him before he had a chance. He pulled back. "What time is it?" I asked suddenly.

"5:47." He replied frowning.

"You should go get ready for school." I whispered patting his cheek, before getting out of bed and walking out the door. I glanced back and saw my bed empty. I sighed, knowing I won't be able to keep this lie away from them. They all have their ways of making people speak. I changed and went downstairs, making my breakfast. Charlie must've left. The house was silent. I ate my cereal in silence. I want my brother, I want him to explain to me what's going on. Or my father. I need someone, someone who'll understand. I sighed again as I put the bowl in the sink.

"Um..." I started looking at the ceiling. "Nico, brother. If you can hear me, well. I just wanted to say that I need you. I'm lost and confused. Can you help me?" It's not like I was expecting an answer, but I sighed again when I didn't hear one. I turned back to look at the driveway. _Edward should be here soon. _I grabbed my bag and waited in the kitchen. I heard the door open, _Edward was here. _He needs to learn how to knock. A cold hand wrapped around my hand. I looked up, Edward was standing over me. _It's time for school already?_

"Let's go." He said gently leading me out of my house. "Are you okay?"

"What?" I asked turning my attention to him as he held the car door opened for me.

"I asked if you were okay." He replied closing the door and sitting in the driver's seat. "You seem very off today, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good." I said, my voice turned hoarse. "Guess I'm just nervous for the tests." He sighed in relief.

"Good." He said, he actually sounded like my lie was believeable. "I thought it was something worse." He leaned over and kissed my head gently. His cold lips shocking my head. We made it to the classes easily, the next time I had another vision, was during lunch.

_"All right, enough!" Percy closed his eyes, trying to think about something. I stared at him intently, waiting for my instructions. "The Holland Tunnel. Jake, take the Hephaestus cabin there. Use Greek fire, set traps. Whatever you've got." He grinned._

_"Gladly. We've got a score to settle. For Beckendorf!" The whole cabin roared in approval. I placed my hand on Percy's shoulder._

_"I'll help them." I said, "I don't know, maybe zombies on fire will be a lot more useful." I grinned and shrugged. Percy nodded and Jake clapped his hand on my back, smearing oil on my camp shirt._

The image faded away quickly, and I was back at lunch. Edward and Alice were talking reguarly, as if nothing had just happened to me. They were speaking the same conversation that they were talking about when I first left. Guess I wasn't that long. The bell rung and we left for Biology. We got our tests and started. I was only in the middle of the test when another vision came to me.

_"I'll need someone to cover for me while I'm bring the dead up, alright!" I said as we walked toward the tunnel. "It takes a lot of work to do that."_

_"Okay." Jake said. "I'll have Sam watch over you." A 14-year-old boy walked up to me. Jake leaned closer to me and whispered, "Don't worry, he's a lot tougher than he looks." We made it to the tunnel and the cabin started setting up when the first wave of monsters came up._

_"Sam!" I shouted, he ran over to me, carrying what looked like a hammer. I started immedeately when Sam got into a defensive position in front of me. I chanted a helpful phrase which might help me rise the dead. Rising the dead takes a lot of work. The ground split opened and the dead started to crawl up, traps sprang everywhere and I fell to the ground. I used up too much energy. I grabbed the extra Ambrosia in my pocket and shoved it in my mouth. I got up just as quickly, taking my knife out, looking around to see who needs help. There was a little girl, 8 years-old by the looks of it. She was working on a trap, she was about to cut a string when a Hellhound lunged for her, I didn't make it in time, it dragged her to the ground, away from her project. I stabbed it, letting out a sigh I held my hand down to help her up. Of course, I didn't know what condition she was in. When I looked down, I gasped in shock. The skin on her face was peeling off, her eyes were red as well as the rest of her face. Blood dripping- I looked away, my breakfast coming up my throat. I whipped around before a hellhound could devour me, stabbing it. Tears poured down my face, tears for the small girl._

I blinked a couple times, I was back in Biology. I looked around, nothing seemed to have changed. I looked down at my paper, a few wet blotches were sitting on the paper. Mr. Bannar walked over to me standing over Edward and I.

"Bella," He started. I looked up at him. "Do you want to go to the nurse, you look like you're going to be sick."

"Can I get water?" I croaked. The image of the girl still sitting in my mind. Mr. Bannar nodded quickly, I stood up, everyone's eyes on me, and hurried out. I ran to the water fountain, leaning against the wall. I covered my mouth with my hands, a small sob escaped my lips, as more tears fell down my face. I don't want this. I wan't these visions to stop, right now. I slid down the wall until I was at the bottom, I placed my head in my hands and let out another sob. I felt another presence next to me, long, cold arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Edward's voice rang in my ears. I shook my head quickly. He held me close to his chest.

"Scared." I managed to whisper.

"Don't worry, we'll catch her, everything will be fine."

"It's not that." I replied, and I wished I didn't.

"Then, what is it?" He asked.

"It's... it's too hard to explain,"

"I think I'll be able to keep up."

"Maybe some other time. It's not really the conversation to have in school." I said looking up, wiping the tears away. I still remember the little girl, I tired to push that image out of my mind, but it won't go. It keeps replaying, that scene.

"Do you want to go back?" He asked politely.

"I don't think that'd be the best idea." I admitted. "I'm still pretty shaken up."

"Can you please tell me what it's about?" He begged.

"Sorry, but I'll explain when the time's right, and..." I paused for a second, starting to stand. "When I know more about this." He frowned, he started to open his mouth to ask another question when the bell rang. "Well, better get to my next class." I said trying to sound as cheerful as possible. Apparently it wasn't enough. I walked to the next building, Edward watching my every move. I quickly turned the corner, wanting to get away from him. Gym passed by quickly. Before I knew it, I was walking to Edward's car with Alice and Edward.

"I have forseen...," Alice began in an ominous tone. Edward threw an elbow toward her ribs, which she neatly dodged. "Fine," she grumbled. "Edward is making me do this. But I did foresee that you would be more difficult if I surprised you."

"In English?" I requested, I was having a bad enough day already. I didn't want Alice to make me work this out on my own too. But it seemed like they've already forgotten about my little scene in Biology.

"So you're -I mean we're- having a graduation party. It's no big thing. Nothing to freak out over. But I saw that you would freak out if I tried to make it a surprise party," she danced out of the way as Edward reached over to muss her hair "and Edward said I had to tell you. But it's nothing. Promise." I sighed heavily.

"Fine." I said finally. She looked shocked at my answer. "There's no point in arguing anyways. Although, couldn't you have waited a few weeks to tell me about this?" I asked petulantly. "Now I'll just be stressed that much longer." Alice frowned at me.

"Bella," she said slowly. "Do you know what day it is?"

"Monday?" I offered. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes. It is Monday... the fourth." She grabbed my elbow, spun me halfway around, and pointed toward a big yellow poster taped to the gym door. There, in sharp black letters, was the date of graduation. Exactly one week from today.

"It's the fourth? Of June? Are you sure?" I asked, I am sure something important is supposed to happen today. I can feel it. Neither one answered. Alice just shook her head sadly, geigning disappointment, and Edward's eyebrows lifted. "It can't be! How did that happen?" I tried to count backwards in my head, but I couldn't figure out where the days had gone. I was too stressed out over these visions to realize what day it was. In a vague way, I was aware of Edward holding the car door for me, of Alice chattering from the backseat, of the rain hammering against the windshield. Edward seemed to realize that I was only there in body; he didn't try to pull me out of my abstraction. Or maybe he did, and I was past noticing. I was having another vision.

_A boy sat on the ground, he had blond hair, golden eyes, and a scar running down his face._

_"You can't... can't do it yourself. He'll break my control. He'll defend himself. Only my hand. I know where. I can...can keep him controlled." He was glowing now, his skin started to smoke. Percy was standing over him, he raised the knive to strike. Then he looked at Annabeth, a goat-man cradling her in his arms, trying to shield her. "Please," the boy groaned. "No time." Percy stared at the boy for a second before handing the knive to him._

_"Percy? Are you... um..." The goat-man yelped. Percy ignored him and watched at Luke grasped the hilt. Percy stood before him-defenseless. The boy unlatched the side straps of his armor, exposing a small bit of his skin just under his left arm, a place that would be very hard to hit. With difficulty, he stabbed himself. It wasn't a deep cut, but the boy howled. His eyes glowed like lava. The room shook, throwing us off our feet. An aura of energy surrounded the boy, growing brighter and brighter. I shut my eyes and felt a force like a nuclear explosion blister my skin and crack my lips. It was silent for a long time. When I opened my eyes Percy was staring at the boy. His left side was bloody, his eyes were open-blue eyes. His breath was deep rattle._

_"Good...blade," he croaked. Percy knelt next to him. Annabeth limped over with the goat-man's support. They both had tears in their eyes. The boy gazed at Annabeth. "You know. I almost killed you, but you knew..."_

_"Shhh..." Her voice trembled. "You were a hero at the end, Luke. You'll go to Elysium." He shook his head weakly._

I blinked twice. Everything was just as it was before, Alice was chatting in the back, and Edward was glancing at me every second or two. _Luke. _Where do I know that name? We were at my house, I quickly got out. I ran in, surprisingly I didn't trip. I didn't want to look at them, their eyes, _they were the same color as Luke's._ I was soaking when I got inside. Edward was standing in the rain, outside his door. I shut the door, and leaned on the door. I let out my breath I was holding and I slid to the ground.

"Luke." I repeated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

"You can't be serious," I said Wednesday afternoon. "You've competely lost your mind!"

"Say whatever you like about me," Alice answered. "The party is still on." I stared at her, my eyes so wide with disbelief it felt like they might fall out and land on my lunch tray. "Oh, calm down, Bella! There's no reason not to go through with it. Besides, the invitations are already sent."

"But...the...you...I...insane!" I spluttered.

"You've already bought my present," she reminded me. "You don't have to do anything but show up." I made an effort to calm down. Why is she doing this?! I mean, they're so stressed out! Me too! Even though I'm not doing anything!

"With everything that is going on right now, a party is hardly appropriate."

"Graduation is what's going on right now, and a party is so appropriate."

"Alice!" She sighed, and tried to be serious.

"There are a few things we need to get in order now, and that's going to take a little time. AS long as we're sitting here waiting, we might as well commemorate the good stuff. You're only going to graduate from high school -for the first time- once. You don't get to be human again, Bella. This is a once-in-a-lifetime shot." Edward, was silent through our little argument, flashed her a warning look. She stuck our her tongue at him. She was right -her soft voice would never carry over the babble of the cafeteria. And no one would understand the meaning behind her words in any case.

"What few things do we need to get in order?" I asked, hoping they wouldn't answer. And of course, Edward answered in a low voice.

"Jasper thinks we could use some help. Tanya's family isn't the only choice we have. Carlisle's trying to track down a few old friends, and Jasper is looking up Peter and Charlotte. He's considering talking to Maria... but no one really wants to involve the southerners." Alice shuddered delicately. "It shouldn't be too hard to convince them to help," he continued. "Nobody wants a visit from Italy."

"But these friends -they're not going to be... vegetarians, right?" I protested, using the Cullens' tongue-in-cheek nickname for themselves.

"No," Edward answered, suddenly expressionless.

"Here? In Forks?"

"They're friends," Alice reassured me. "Everything's going to be fine. Don't worry. And then, Jasper has to teach us a few courses on newborn elimination..." Edwrd's eyes brightened at that, and a brief smile flashed across his face. My stomach suddenly felt like it was full of sharp little splinters of ice. "You look a litle green, Bella," Alice commented. Edward put his arm aorund me and pulled me tightly against his side.

"It's going to be fine, Bella. Trust me." Sure, I thought to myself. There's no one who I can trust. Only a couple days ago I found out my Mother had died, as well as my sister. My brother left, and my Dad hates us. Who is there to trust? Well, other than Percy. Probably.

The message light was flshing when I got home. My feeling of relief flared when I got home. My feeling of relief flared agian as I listened to my mother describe Phil's accident on the ball field -while demonstrating a slide,he'd tangled up with the catcher and broken his thigh bone; he was entirely dependent on her, and there was no way she could lelave him. My Mom was still apologizing when the message cut off.

"Well that's one," I sighed.

"One what?" Edward asked.

"One person I don't have to worry about getting killed this week." I replied. I wonder if she's gotten her memories back yet. I picked up the phone and dialed Renee's number. I knew it would be a longer conversation, but I also knew that I wouldn't have to contribute much. I just listened, and reassured her every time I could get a word in: I wasn't disappointed, I wasn't mad, I wasn't hurt. She should concentrate on helping Phil get better. I passed on my "get well soon" to Phil, and promised to call her with every single detail from Forks High's generic graduation.

"Oh, and Nico stopped by." She added quickly. I hopped of the counter, suddenly fully into this conversation. Edward was momentarly surprised at my sudden interest.

"Wait, you know Nico?" I asked. "And he visited?"

"Yes, and he frightened me to death when I saw him!"

"Suits him." I said laughing slightly. I leaned against the door frame. "So, what did he say?"

"Well, he asked if you were there." She replied. "And, when I said no, he just nodded and told me to tell you. "I'll be there for you soon." Now, what does that mean?" I shrugged knowing she wouldn't be able to see.

"No idea. I don't know everything yet." I said grimancing and glancing at Edward, I know he was listening to my conversation. "Although is he okay? Is he hurt?"

"No, other than deathly pale, he looks okay. I made him some food." She said.

"So, you killed him there?" I teased.

"No!" She shot back. "And for the record, I've been doing classes online, and I'm not that bad at cooking."

"Ah huh. Anything else he said? Did he leave anything?"

"Yeah, a fortune cookie dropped out of his pocket and, well, you know me."

"Mom, please tell me you didn't eat the cookie."

"Well, I couldn't resist." She replied. I dropped the phone. I may not know that much, but I knew enough to know that the gods are real, and that the cookie was from Nemesis. Edward grabbed the phone and handed it back to me. I held it up to my ear and paced around the kitchen.

"Mom!" I said urgently. "Why did you eat the cookie?! Do you have any idea what you've done?! Do you know what the price is for eating the cookie?!"

"Apparently not." She said.

"What were you thinking about, while you opened the cookie?"

"Well, I was thinking about Phil, hoping there was a faster way for him to heal."

"Of course that's what you were thinking." I muttered. "Nico did say he was visiting, right?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Good." I growled. "Because I need to have a talk with him."

"Okay then, tell him I said hello!" She said. "I'll talk to you later then." And she hung up, I put the phone back in it's place and turned to face Edward. Knowing I'd have a lot of explaining to do.

"Who is this, Nico?" He asked, walking so he was standing only a couple feet from me.

"Well, Nico is my long lost brother." I replied.

"I didn't know you had a brother." He said frowning.

"Neither did I." I replied.

"No, I've never seen it in Charlie's mind. There's been nothing about a brother."

"Well, Nico is real, and he is going to be here." I said nodding to him.

"Can I meet him?" He asked.

"No." I replied, becoming serious suddenly.

"Why not?"

"Well, our family... is, different, you could say." I answered. He raised his eyebrows. "Well, for a human family. And, I don't think it'd be the best idea if you met him."

"What's so strange about him that I can't know about?"

"Well, he's just really creepy. Like, your-everyday-stalker creepy."

"Then I don't want you being around him."

"He's my brother!" I was raising my voice.

"How am I supposed to know that?" He asked his voice raising a little as well.

"You should know me better than that!"

"How am I supposed to know that he didn't mess with you mind, and he really only wants to kill you!"

"Because I know my brother, and... I've met him." My voice lowered and I sat down. "I have met him before, we've been through tough times together. I've always been there for him. I can't let him down, and set himself up for betrayal." I sighed and looked out the window. "Maybe... maybe at the end of his visit, you can meet him." I looked back at him. "Although I need some time with my brother." He paused, trying to work out what I just said. "And, you better not listen into our conversations, I want to be alone with my brother." He sighed.

"Fine." He finally said. "Although I'm still not so sure about this, I mean, I've never seen anything about a brother in Charlie's mind."

"Of course," I said, a little happier that he agreed. "But remember, no eavesdropping at all. Maybe at points I'll call you, just to prove that I'm right." He looked at me, like if I left, I would never return.

"When do you think he'll come?" He asked,

"Well, probably tomorrow after school. Just to let me get ready."

"That's exactly the time I'm going hunting with Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie." He said thoughtfully.

"Wait, are you saying that while Nico is visiting, I'll be babysat?!"

"When you put it that way, yes."

"Can't you just ask them to leave me be, and let me see my brother?" I begged, he paused. "What would you do if you found your long lost brother? You'd probably want to talk to him alone." I repeated.

"Fine, we can make that work, only if you let us meet him. We need to know if he's safe."

"Fine by me, although don't mind the smell." I turned around and got started on Charlie's dinner. He frowned, obviously not understanding the old joke me and Nico made. "You know... I haven't been to La Push since the bonfire." His head snapped to look directly at mine. "I would be safe there." I reminded. He thought about that for a little while before agreeing with me. I called Jacob next. Edward was extremely patient while on was on the phone. Jacob was too happy when I told him I could come over tomorrow, although I broke that happiness when I told him that I was going to talk to my brother, and visit him instead. But he was okay with it otherwise.

"How do you think you did on your exams?" Edward asked as we walked back to the car.

"History was easy, but I don't know about the Calculus. It seemed like it was making sense, so that probably means I failed." He laughed.

"I'm sure you did fine. Or, if you're really worried, I could bribe Mr. Varner to give you an A."

"Er, thanks, but no thanks." We drove to the border in silence, I was practically jumping in my seat to see Nico. I couldn't wait to see what he's like now. Of course, I know his normal picture, with dark black hair, deathly pale, and skinny, very, very skinny. But he was still my brother. When we got around the border, Edward's eyes tightened, probably something Jake was thinking about. I ignored it, I had to see my brother. I walked across the border and hopped into Jake's rabbit.

"Hey, Bells," Jake said, his tone was cheerful but his dragged. And of course, I ignored it. "So, where are we meeting your brother?"

"I dunno, he'll probably just... appear on the front step of your house." I said, nudging him. He gave a long, low laugh.

"So, we'll start there then?" He suggested.

"Sure." I said, shrugging. He didn't say where he was meeting us, might as well start there. Jake drove up to his house and got out, yawning. I got out as well, starting to walk behind Jake as we walked into his house. He froze and I bumped into him. He didn't move.

"Something's different. Something smells weird." He spun around to face me. And his eyes widened. "And it's right behind you!" I turned around, right as Jake put himself in front of me. I peaked over his shoulder unable to see over his massive body, and flung myself over him once I saw who it was.

"NICO!" I cried happily, hugging so tightly, I didn't think he could breathe.

"Bella... can't... breath." He crooked, I quickly let go and studied him. He didn't look any different, only his hair had grown longer. And he's a little taller than me now.

"Bella..." Jake started. "Do you know this kid?"

"Oh, right. Jake, this is Nico," I started. "My brother."

"Really?" He asked, starting to take my arm and slowly pull me away. "You don't look like his sister."

"Trust me, this is my brother." I said pulling my arm back. "Now go get some sleep." I said nodding to him. "I need some time to talk with my little bro." I smiled, pushing him away a little. "Don't worry about me." I said, turning and starting to walk away with Nico.

"So Bella," he started. "How are you? You have, interesting friends." He glanced back at Jake, who had started to walk away.

"Well, I'm fine thank you. And, Jake and I have been friends since I was born." I said. Nico raised his eyebrows. "Well, that's what my fake memories told me."

"So, you've started to get them back, huh?" He said. "What do you know?"

"Well, for one thing I know the gods are real, I know about my mother and Bianca." Nico flinched when I said that. "I know that I was in a war, that I can... summon up the dead. And I know about Percy, Annabeth, and Luke."

"So, you don't know about our father yet?" He asked.

"No, who is he?" I asked.

"Hades." He replied. I started at him. "We are children of Hades."

"So, we're the only children of Hades?" I asked, Nico looked left and hesitated. "Nico, what are you not telling me?"

"Well... I really shouldn't be talking about this now but... I can't hide anything from you now, anyways, I helped another girl out of the underworld, her name is Hazel. She's the daughter of Pluto."

"Pluto as in, the Roman form of Hades?"

"Yes." He answered. We didn't talk for a long time.

"So, how is camp?" I asked, finally breaking the ice. "How is everyone there?"

"I haven't visited often, but last time I saw it, camp was okay. Their rebuilding it. It looks nice."

"Yeah, and... I was wondering about Luke." Nico looked at me, with sad eyes.

"Well... Luke saved us all, he was the human form for Kronos. He destroyed Kronos and saved us. I asked Annabeth, I wanted a little more information. Just to help him out when he would get judged. And, Annabeth claimed that you got out of the casino before us. You were taken directly to camp. This was a couple years before Luke went to the dark side. And, she said that you used to date him."

Now it was all coming back to me, I left the casino only 4 years before they did. We were dating for that year, he seemed to soften up when I came around camp. But, I don't know what got him to change.

"Annabeth says that he did love you." Nico continued. "'You caught his eye when you first got to camp,' she said, 'you were 14 when you started dating. Although you two were the perfect match, age didn't matter to you. When he joined Kronos' side, you were heartbroken."

"Luke had visited me from time to time." I said, all my memories were coming back to me. They were all crystal clear. "He sometimes told me how sorry he was, that he wanted to come back. Most times I would've forgiven him. Although the second to last time I got angry. I said, "if you're going to come back, why not come back now?" Of course, he came back again. That was the last time he came back for me, I noticed his glowing golden eyes. I got scared, and ran." I looked down. "I could've helped him. Everyone thinks that Annabeth was playing that role, Hermes thought it was her fault. But it was all my fault." I didn't know I was crying until Nico wiped the tears away.

"It was never your fault." He said holding my face in his hands. He sat us down on a log and looked at me. "I need to tell you something."

"I kinda figured that." I said shrugging slightly.

"No, this is very important, so listen carefully." Nico said, becoming serious. "You have to die."

"Excuse me?!" I shouted.

"No, I don't mean it like that. Although the fates told me that you have to die. I will bring you back to life."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know, although I think it has something to do with the prophecy. You will die, I think it has to do with those friends of yours."

"Why are you telling me this? It's bad to mess with the fates."

"Because you will die. Even if they have to kill everything in its path."

"But-"

"We should really get back, your werewolf friend just woke up from a nap, he's going to be wondering where you are."

"Are you going to stay?" I asked hopefully.

"No, sorry, but I need to go." He said shrugging.

"But, Edward wanted to meet you." I protested.

"He probably won't like me." He said smirking. Before he pressed a whistle in my hand. "If you ever need me again, call me. I'll be there as soon as I can." He promised. Then he placed a couple coins in my hands. "You can Iris message camp, tell them you've got your memories back, and you'll be coming home soon." I nodded quickly.

"Please. Can't I at least make you dinner?" I asked. "I promised him he could meet you." He grimaced.

"Fine." He said finally. "And, please don't tell me he's a vampire." He begged.

"Well... yes."

"I knew it. You smell like death."

"And you smell so much better." I shot back,

"One more thing." He said, he put a small box in my hand. "In there is Ambrosia, it will heal you, but don't eat too much, or else you'll burn up." I froze.

"That's nice." I said, starting to walk away. He caught up with me quickly, and I looked down at his pants. There was a long sword hanging by his side. "Don't you think people will notice the sword?" I asked. He shook his head.

"The mist is much more powerful here. I don't know why."

"Also, I know that monsters would usually attack demigod, especially the ones with a strong scent." I causally, itching for information.

"Well, I just figured, haven't you noticed that only one type of monster would attack us at a time. Never two different species, one might say, although you already have vampires with you. And werewolves. The other monsters just figure that those two are handling you. So, they ignore you." He said. I nodded, understanding why no monsters have attacked me. Other than other vampires. When we reached the end of the woods, Jake's house was in view. Jake came running out. He grabbed Nico by the collar of his shirt and held him a couple feet off the ground.

"Where did you take her?!" Jake demanded.

"Jake!" I shouted. "Calm down! We were only walking!" He looked at me before setting Nico on the ground. Jake walked back a couple steps and looked at me, I wasn't paying attention to him though, I was looking at Nico.

"I'll see you again, sometime, Bella." Nico said before backing away into the woods. He didn't come back.

"Jake!" I shouted as I looked back at Jake, remembering how he treated my brother.

"Sorry Bella." He said looking down. "I just wanted to talk to you." He grimaced. "Look, I was planning on doing this differently, smoother." He added. "I was going to work up to it but, I'm out of time to work."

"What do you need?" I asked. He stopped and looked at me.

"I'm in love with you Bella." Jacob said in a strong, sure voice. "Bella, I love you. And I want you to pick me instead of him. I know you don't feel that way, but I need the truth out there so that you know your options. I wouldn't want a miscommunication to stand in our way." I started at him for a long minute, before placing my hand on his cheek.

"Did you really have to do that?" I asked.

"What?"

"I am really stressed out right now, and... everyone knows that I can't love you when my heart stops beating.

"Then I'll fight until it happens."

"And what will you do if you win?" I asked him.

"I'll-" he paused, I knew I stumped him. "I'll make sure your heart keeps beating. I'll make sure that you live."

"But, you don't understand. It won't happen." Why can't he just understand that I am going to die.

"Then I guess I'll just have to fight harder." He said before he walked up to me and kissed me. Grabbing my chin and forcing my lips to him. I'm going to kill him when he's done. I shoved against him with all my strength, but he didn't seem to notice. I grabbed at his face, trying to push him away, failing again. It didn't work. I let my hands drop, waiting for him to finish. Finally he let go of my face and leaned away.

"Are you done now?" I asked.

"Yes," he sighed. He started to smile, closing his eyes. I pulled my arm back and then let it snap forward, punching him in the mouth with as much power I could force out of my body. There was a crunching sound.

"Ow! Ow!" I screamed, clutching my hand to my chest. It was broken, oh well, I mean, I've had worse, much, much worse. Jacob stared at me in shock.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"No! You broke my hand!" I shouted. I stopped jumping and looked at him.

"Here, lemme look at it." He said.

"Don't touch me! I'm going home right now!"

"I'll get my car." He said calmly. He walked me to the passenger side of his car and helped in. When he got in the driver's side, he was whistling.

"I hate you Jacob Black." I hissed.

"That's good, hate is a passionate emotion."

"I'll give you passionate." I muttered under my breath, taking out the box Nico gave me.

"The dude gave you a box?!" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, deal with it." I hissed. I opened the box barely even looking at what was inside. I took out an 8th of the square and shoved it in my mouth.

"That looks disgusting." Jacob remarked.

"It tastes just fine." I snapped, swallowing the food. It actually tasted really good, although I couldn't put a finger on it. I could feel my hand healing, in a few minutes all I could feel was a small throb.

"Is your hand okay?" He asked. "Do you think you broke it?"

"I'm not sure," I said glancing at my hand. The pain was gone.

"Do you need a doctor?"

"I'll be fine." I hissed, angrily. I still wanted him to think I was in pain. I climbed out of the car awkwardly, heading for the house. The engine cut off behind me, an and I was less surprised than annoyed to find Jacob beside me again. We walked silently in the house and past the front room where Charlie was lying on the sofa.

"Hey kids," he said sitting forward. "What's wrong with her?" He asked Jacob.

"We think she broke her hand."

"How did she do that?" He asked slightly amused.

"Laugh all you want." I muttered.

"She hit me." Jacob laughed along with Charlie.

"Why did she hit you?" He asked.

"Because I kissed her." Jacob said unashamed.

"Good for you kid." Charlie congratulated him. I went for the phone. I dailed Edward's number.

"Bella?" He answered on the first ring. He sounded more than relieved, he was delighted. I could hear the engine in the background; he was already in the car, that was good. "You left the phone, I'm sorry, did Jacob drive you home."

"Yes," I grumbled.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing much, just punched Jacob. Not the best idea." I muttered looking at my hand, stretching it.

"I'm sorry you're hurt, if you want. I can do something." He offered.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

"That doesn't sound like you," he said, wary now. "What did he do?"

"He kissed me," I growled. All I heard on the other end of the line was the sound of an engine accelerating. In the other room Charlie spoke again.

"Maybe you ought to take off, Jake," he suggested, leading Jake to the door. Jake stayed out there.

"I think I'll hang here, if you don't mind."

"Your funeral," Charlie muttered.

"Is the dog still there?" Edward finally spoke again.

"Yes." I replied, after that he hung up. I walked outside and stood by the door, he would be here any second.

"Sorry, about your hand Bella." Jacob said. "Is it okay? Can you stretch it?"

"My hand is fine, thank you for asking." I showed him my perfectly fine hand.

"Wait, you said it was broken. Now... it's fine!" He said, I heard she sound of tires screeching the pavement as Edward raced around the corner. "I know! It's that freak guy you were talking to! He messed with your hand!" And that's when I popped. I knew Edward was in hearing distance but I didn't care.

"Di immortalis Jake!" I shouted pointing my finger at him, anger flashed in my eyes. "How dare, you talk about my brother like that!" Edward's car came into view. "And trust me, if you insult anyone who's in my family I will Παραγγελία πιστοί υπηρέτεςμουαυτό!" I let out a angry breath and marched up to the porch, where Charlie was standing there, looking at me, surprised. Charlie went back inside muttering to himself as I turned an icy glare on Jacob. Edward came to a stop and got out, walking towards me, however checked my hand.

"Are you okay?" He asked, deadly calm.

"Fine." I replied.

"I'll bring you to Carlisle." He said, he was already leading me towards his car before I could object. He opened the door for me and I got in. Edward then turned to face Jacob on the side walk. Jacob's stance was casual, his arms folded across his chest, but the muscles in his jaw were tight. Edward's voice was so peaceful and gentle that it made the words more threatening. "I'm not going to kill you now, because it would upset Bella." He glanced but quickly turned back to Jacob. "But if you ever bring her back damaged again -and I don't care who's fault it is; I don't care if she merely trips or if a meteor falls out of the sky and hits her in the head- if you return her to me in less than perfect condition that I left her in, you will be running with three legs. Do you understand that mongrel?" I slapped hand over my mouth to stop myself from falling over laughing.

"Well, if you're done rummaging through my head," Jacob said with a thick edge of annoyance, "why don't you go and take care of her hand?"

"One more thing," Edward said slowly. "I'll be fighting for her, too. You should know that. I'm not taking anything for granted, and I'll be fighting twice as hard as you will."

"Good," Jacob growled. "It's no fun beating someone who forfeits."

"She is mine." Edward's low voice was suddenly dark, not as composed as before. "I didn't say I would fight fair."

"Neither did I."

"Best of luck." Great, their fighting each other when they don't realize that neither of them will get me in the end! Jacob nodded.

"Yes, may the best man win."

"That sounds about right... pup." Jacob grimaced briefly, then he composed his face and leaned around Edward to smile at me. I glared at him.

"I hope your hand feels better soon. I'm really sorry you're hurt." I continued to glare at him and mouthed, 'insult my brother again'. Then I slid finger across my neck and hung my head. He laughed, and Edward got in. He drove around his house to the garage. Emmett and Rosalie were there, Rosalie's perfect legs were sticking out from under the bottom of Emmett's huge Jeep. Emmett was sitting beside her, one hand reached under the Jeep toward her. He watched carefully as Edward and I got out of the car.

"So... what happened?" Emmett asked as Edward helped me out, still thinking I'm hurt.

"We think she broke her hand." Edward said glancing at Emmett once. Who snorted.

"Fall down again, Bella?" He teased. I glared at him.

"No, I punched a werewolf in the face." I snapped. Emmett blinked, and then burst into a roar of laughter. Edward led me past them, I ignored them when Rosalie said,

"Jasper's going to win the bet." And we went right inside. Carlisle met us at the kitchen.

"Can I see your hand?" He asked, I gave him my right hand. "Doesn't look bad, can you show me where it hurts?"

"It doesn't hurt." I insisted. "I'm fine."

"Can you straighten and close your hand for me?" He asked politely, ignoring the comment. I opened and closed my fist for him, showing him that I'm not hurt. "Are you sure you broke it?" He asked, making me look into his eyes. They were golden, swirling with confusion.

"Yes." I said looking away, they looked like Luke's, his eyes. Exactly like when he last visited me. "Well, I think I broke it only an hour ago." I said shrugging slightly. Carlisle frowned.

"What's that smell?" He asked suddenly staring at my coat pockets. It was the Ambrosia.

"Nothing." I said quickly.

"Bella." He warned.

"Fine." I huffed taking out the small box from one pocket, the coins and the whistle from the other.

"What are these?" Carlisle asked, taking a coin. I snatched it back, although his gaze was focused on the box. He held it up and opened it. "What is this?!" He asked staring at it in confusion.

"My lunch." I said quickly taking it back, and putting my belongings back in my pocket. My 6th sense was tingling, I whipped around to see Emmett peaking through the door, he met my gaze and slowly made his way back into the garage.

"What is it really?" Carlisle asked again, when I didn't answer he asked, "what happens when you eat it?"

"Nothing." I lied.

"What, if you eat too much?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Why didn't you just say that?" I asked before losing the smile and saying. "You burn to ashes." Carlisle stared at me, and I felt Edward's arms slither around me.

"Then what are you doing with it?" He asked.

"Eating it of course."


	3. Chapter 3

**I forgot to do this earlier... I do not own Percy Jackson or Twilight. They belong to Uncle Rick and SM. Hope you guys enjoy the story! Also, sorry if the updates are slow, but the chapters are pretty long... ENJOY!**

**Bella's POV**

"Alice is going to kill me!" I moaned, every item of clothing I owned was strewn across my bed; my drawers and closets were bare. I stared into th eempty recesses, willing something suitable to appear. It was graduation, and I didn't have anything to wear. Not that I actually cared, but Alice will tackle me on the gym floor if I go in my pajamas.

"Now why would I do that?" Alice asked, she was leaning casually beside the open window as if she'd been there there the whole time. "Knock, knock," she added with a grin.

"Is it really so hard to wait for me to get the door?" I asked, yes, it is, shadow traveling is so much easier. Why can't I just call up some zombies to get me some clothes from Seattle?

"I'm just passing through," She threw a flat, white box onto my bed. "I thought you might need something to wear." I looked at the big package lying ontop of my unsatisfyingwardrobe and grimanced. "Admit it," Alice said, "I'm a lifesaver."

"You're a lifesaver," I muttered. "Thanks."

"Well, it's nice to get something right for a change. You don't know how irritating it is- missing things the way I have been. I feel so useless. So... normal." She cringed in horror of the word.

"I can't imagine how awful it must feel. Being normal? Ugh." I said, pretending to be sarcastic, although I really don't know how it feels. I've been running from monsters my whole life, stuck in a casino for 80 years. I'm the defination of 'not normal'. She laughed.

"Well, at least this makes up for missing your annoying thief- now I just have to figure out what I'm not seeing in Seattle." When she said the words that way -putting the two situations together in one sentence- right then it clicked. The elusive something that had been botherig me for days, the important connection that I couldn't quite put together, suddenly became clear. I stared at her, my face frozen with whatever expression was already in place.

"Aren't you going to open it?" She asked. I wasn't paying any attention, _how can I be so stupid? _"Pretty, don't you think? I picked blue, because I know it's Edward's favorite on you." I ignored her. _All this time? Why didn't Nico tell me this?_

"It's the same," I whispered.

"What is?" she demanded. "You don't have anything like this. For crying out loud, you only own one skirt!"

"No, Alice! Forget the clothes, listen!"

"You don't like it?" Her face clouded with disappointment.

"Listen, Alice, don't you see? It's the same! The one who broke in and stole my things, and the new vampires in Seattle. They're together!" _Why am I telling her this? It doesn't really matter, I'm going to die either way._

"Why do you think that?' Alice asked, the clothes slipping from her fingers and falling back into the box.

"Remember what Edward said? About someone using the holes in your vision to keep you from seeing the newborns? And then what you said before, about the timing being too perfect- how careful my thief was to make no contact, as if he knew that you would see that. I think you were right, Alice, I think he did know. I think he was using those holes, too. And what are the odds that two different people not only know enough about you to do that, but also decided to do it at exactly the same time? No way. It's one person. The same one. The one who is making the army is the one who stole my scent." Alice froze, she wasn't accustomed to being taken by surprise. She didn't move for two minutes straight. Then her eyes refocused on me.

"You're right," she said in a hollow tone. "Of course you're right. And when you put it that way..."

"Edward had it wrong," I whispered. "It was a test...to see if it would work. If he could get in and out safely as long as he didn't od anything you would be watching out for. Like trying to kill me... and he didn't take my things to prove he'd found me. He stole my scent.. so that others could fine me." Her eyes were wide with shock. I was right, and I could see she knew it, too.

"Oh, no," she mouthed. I was through expecting my emotions to make sense anymore. As I processed the fact that someone had created an army of vampires- the army that had gruesomely murdered dozens of people in Seattle- for the express purpose of desroying me, I felt a spasm of relief. I waited for a second.

"You should go, Alice." I said softly, "tell your family." She nodded, still focused on a small part on my wall. Then, she jumped out of my window. I decided I need to make a phone call. To my family. I picked out my darachma, and walked to the bathroom. I turned on the hot water, waiting for the mist to make a rainbow. "Dear Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Percy Jackson." I forgot really how to do this, but I remembered that I had to throw my coin in. Which I did, seconds later Percy appeared. He was in the woods. "Hi Percy!" I said happily, he turned to face me- he was taller, leaner, but still handsome. Annabeth was standing next to him, her stormy gray eyes intimidated everyone. They were both smiling at me.

"Hey Bella!" Annabeth said cheerfully. "I see you've got your memories back!"

"Yeah," I said, she gave me a sad smile. "Sometimes it's good to know who you really are, but you can never get rid of the bad times."

"We heard your graduating!" Percy said trying to change the subject. "Nico told us that you would come back soon."

"It will be a painful and interesting return." I admitted, remembering how I was supposed to die.

"But, it is in the prophecy." Annabeth shrugged. "We all had to live with it."

"You got that right, apparently a army of newborns are going to attack us, trying to kill me."

"Of course, at least they'll complete their mission." Annabeth admitted. "Also, I heard that if you die and come back, some souls can see the future. Usually painful futures, but still... it's the future."

"I don't know." I said frowning. "Father has never told me anything about that."

"Well, I'm just happy you'll come back to us soon." Percy said smiling kindly.

"I have to go," I said as I heard Charlie march up the stairs. "Graduation will be starting soon."

"Just to warn you-" But I didn't hear the rest, I had already waved my hand threw the water.

"Someone's here for you!" Charlie called, I knew it was Edward, who else would it be? I opened the door and hopped down the stairs. I opened the door, getting ready to hug Edward, but instead there was a woman in the door.

"Um..." I started nervously. She had beautiful blond hair, her striking eyes changed colors every few seconds, and I instantly recognized her as Aphrodite. "Lady Aphrodite." I gave her an awkward bow.

"Oh none of that dear," she said waving her hand at me, "You're graduating today!" I nodded slowly, _what does she want from me? _"And I want you to look beautiful!"

"Great." I moaned. "Looks like Alice has nothing to worry about."

"Don't worry, I'll be done soon enough." She said. "Let's do this in your room." I frowned although obidentlly led her up to my room. I stared at her, frightened as she closed the door.

"Well... let's get started then!" She said smiling. "First, the clothes." She frowned. I closed my eyes, _I just want this to be over. I don't want this to be happening to me_. "I love your story child."

"What?" I croaked.

"I mean, you and a vampire? Can't get any better can it? And guess what, your love life will get even more interesting!"

"Excuse me?"

"Just remember, no matter what happens, what anyone says or does to make you two hate each other or something like that, you will always love each other. Always have, always will."

"What do you mean?" I asked, of course, she didn't answer.

"Now, for hair and makeup." I heard a strange noise and dust filled my mouth. I caughed and opened my eyes. No one was here. She was gone. I ran to the bathroom to look at what she did to me. I was kinda shocked, Iooked stunning. This is just too much. Some of my hair was braded and tucked into a bun while the rest was down, I had enough makeup on, but not too much. It was done beautifully. The disgusting graduation robe, didn't look that bad on me. I walked out of the bathroom, quite shocked. Most of the time Aphrodite would look beautiful, but most people have different options of beauty. I walked into the living room where Charlie was sitting, he noticed me although was too nervous about himself to worry about me.

"You look nice," Charlie said, his eyes widening when he actually looked at me. "Is that new?"

"Yeah," I mumbled, trying to concentrate. "A friend of mine gave it to me. Thanks." Edward arrived a couple minutes after his sister life. It wasn't enough time for me to pull together a calm face. When he saw me, he looked quite shocked and his mouth opened without any words coming out. I smiled at him as we got into the cruiser. Edward never got the chance to ask me if I was okay, part of it was because Charlie was in the car, another part was because he was just too shocked by my look to ask me. I knew Aphrodite would want this to happen.

"Are you alright?" Edward whispered when he helped me from the front seat in the school parking lot.

"Nervous," I answered, and it wasn't even a lie.

"You are so beautiful," he said. He looked like he wanted to say more but he couldn't find the words. "Did Alice help you?"

"No," I replied. "My cousin dropped by, and decided she wanted to do everything for me." I replied glaring up at the sky. Why did Aphrodite have to do this to me? Why not pick on her own children? I was thinking about this a lot when suddenly I thought, _when will this wear off? _I remember most Aphrodite kids would be this way for a month, maybe a week or two. The shortest time so far was a couple days. But that girl died during the war. Her name was Silena.

"Are you excited?" Charlie asked me.

"Not really," I admitted.

"Bella, this is a big deal. You're graduating from high school. It's the real world for you now. College." Charlie choked up a bit at the end.

"If I live that long." I muttered, knowing he couldn't hear me, but forgetting Edward could. His face snapped to look at me, confusion and annoyance written all over it. "Dad," I moaned. "Please don't get all weepy on me."

"Who's weepy?" He growled. "Now, why aren't you excited?"

"I don't know, Dad. I guess it hasn't hit yet or something."

"It's good that Alice is throwing this party. You need something to perk you up."

"Sure. A party's exactly what I need." Charlie laughed at my tone and squeezed my shoulders. My father had to leave us at the back door of the gym and go around the main entrance with the rest of the parents. I sensed something different, something... off. It was pandemonium as Ms. Cope from the front office and Mr. Varner the math teacher tried to line everyone up alphabetically.

"Up front, Mr. Cullen," Mr. Varner barked at Edward.

"Hey, Bella!" I looked up to see Jessica Stanley waving at me from the back of the line with a smile on her face. Edward kissed me quickly, sighed, and went to go stand with the C's. Alice wasn't there. What was she going to do? Skip graduation? What poor timing on my part. I should have waited to figure things out until after this was over with.

"Down here, Bella!" Jessica called again. I walked down the line to take my place behind Jessica, mildly curious as to why she was suddenly so friendly. As I got closer, I saw Angela five people back, watching Jessica with the same curiosity. Jess was babbling before I was in earshot. "...so amazing. I mean, it seems like we just met, and now we're graduating together," she gushed. "Can you blieve it's over? I feel like screaming!"

"So do I," I muttered. She droned on and on, and I was sure the sudden return of our friendship was due to the graduation nostalgia and gratitude for the party invite, not that I'd had anything to do with that. The graduation went so quickly, I felt like I'd hit he fast foward button. Were we supposed to march quite that fast. Principal Greene started calling names, one after the other without a long enough pause between; the fron row in the gymnasium was rushing to catch up. Poor Ms. Cope was all thumbs as she tried to give the principal the right diploma to hand to the right student. I watched Alice, suddenly appearing, danced across the stage to take hers, a look of deep concentration on her face. Edward followed behind, his expression confused, but not upset. I heard Mr. Greene call my name and I rose from my chair, waiting for eth line in front of me to move. I was conscious of cheering in the back of the gym, and I looked around to see jacob pulling Charlie to his feet, both of them hooting in encouragement. I could just maek out the top of Billy's head beside Jake's elbow. I managed to throw them an approximation of a smile. I looked around them, I saw Percy, Annabeth, and Nico all standing there. Clapping and grinning. My small smile turned into a full-blown grin. Percy waved to me ethusatically. Mr. Greene finished with the list of names, and then continued to hand out diplomas with a sheepish grin as we filed past.

"Congratulations, Miss Stanley," he mumbled as jess took hers. "Congratulations, Miss Swan," he mumbled to me.

"Thanks." I murmured. And that was it. I went to stand next to Jessica with the assembled graduates. Jess was all red around the eyes, and she kept blotting her face with the sleeve of her robe. It took me a second to understand that she was crying. Mr. Greene sadi something I didn't hear, and everyone around me shouted and screamed. Yellow hats rained down. I was too late, so I just let my hat fall to the floor.

"Oh, Bella!" Jess blubbered over the sudden roar of conversation. "I can't believe we're done."

"I can't believe it's all over," I mumbled. She threw her arms around my neck.

"You have to promise we won't lose touch." I hugged her back, feeling a little awkward as I dodged her request.

"I'm so glad I know you, Jessica. It was a good two years." I said hugging her tighter, this was my last goodbye, before I die and leave forever.

"It was," she sighed, and sniffed. Then she dropped her arms. "Lauren!" she squealed, waving over her head and pushing through the massed yellow gowns. Families were beginning to converge, pressing us tighter together. I caught sight of Angela and Ben, but they were surrounded by their families. I would congratulate them later. I craned my head, looking for Alice.

"Congratulations," Edward whispered in my ear, his arms winding around my waist. I knew he was coming anyways, I mean, as a child of death, I know who's the undead and stuff. It's weird, I can_ sense_ him coming.

"Um, thanks."

"You don't look like you're over the nerves yet," he noted.

"Not quite yet."

"What's left to worry about? The party? It won't be that horrible."

"You're probably right."

"Who are you looking for?" My searching wasn't quite as subtle as I'd thought.

"Alice- where is she?"

"She ran out as soon as she had her diploma." His voice took on a new tone. I looked up to see his confused expression as he stared toward the back door of the gym, and I made an impulse decision- the kind I really should think twice about, but rarely did.

"Worrying about Alice?" I asked.

"Er..." He didn't want to answer that.

"What was she thinking about, anyway? To keep you out, I mean." I asked barely listening to our conversation, I was looking for three people I saw earlier. My brother, cousin, and... Annabeth.

"She was translating the Battle Hymn of the Republic into Arabic, actually. When she finished that, she moved on to Korean sign language." I laughed nervously.

"I suppose that would keep her head busy enough."

"You know what she's hiding from me," he accused.

"Sure." I smiled a weak smile. "I'm the one who came up with it." He waited, confused. I looked around. Charlie would be on his way through the crowd now.

"Knowing Alice," I whispered in a rush, Charlie can't know about this, I mean... he doesn't need to, he's not my real Dad. I wonder if my father is watching us right now. "she'll probably try to keep this from you until after hte party. But since I'm all for the party being canceled -well don't go berserk, regardless, okay? It's always better to know as much as possible. It has to help somehow."

"What are you talking about?" I was about to answer when Charlie came rushing at me and picked me up, hugging me. I left Edward in suspense.

"Congratulations, baby!" He was yelling, even though he was right at my ear now.

"Thanks," I muttered. Edward was still staring at us intentely, as if trying to read my mind, which will never happen.

"Jacob and Billy had to take off -did you see that they were back here?" Charlie asked, taking a step back, but keeping his hands on my shoulders.

"Yeah," I assured my father, trying to pay enough attention. "Heard them, too."

"It was nice of them to show up," Charlie said.

"Mm-hmm."

"So where do you want to go out for dinner?" Charlie asked. "The sky's the limit."

"I can cook."

"Don't be silly. Do you want to go to the Lodge?" He asked with an eager sile.

"Sure, the Lodge, cool," Charlie smiled wider,

"Hang on," He said looking behind me, "I just need to talk to this person." He walked away, leaving me with Edward.

"Please tell me," Edward said. "I'm hanging in suspense."

"It'll probably be a good idea to wait, I shouldn't tell you here. Wouldn't be a very good idea."

"Why?"

"You'll find out later." I said shrugging. Before I looked around, families were starting to file out. I could firmly see Nico, Percy, and Annabeth in the back. Percy had his back to me, perfect. "Anyways, you wanted to meet my brother, how about now."

"But Bella-"

"Okay, you can wait." I admitted walking over to my family. Edward followed closely behind me. I put my finger up to my lips when Annabeth noticed me, then Nico. I crept up behind Percy. Edward stood a good distance away, just to stare at my three family members he's never heard of. I jumped up onto Percy's back wraping my hands around his neck. He jumped in shock holding his pen, about to click it, although he soon realized it was me.

"Hi Percy!" I chirped happily. "What're you doing here?"

"What? You don't like me here?" He asked, pretending to be offended, but his grin gave him away.

"No, it's just a surprise." I said shrugging on his back.

"Well, we came here to see you graduate! Couldn't miss if for the world." He said laughing. I smiled, pecked him on the cheek and got down. I embraced Annabeth.

"I missed you." I whispered into her ear. She nodded her reply, I took a step back to look at her. "Now, how much do I owe you for babysitting Percy?" We laughed when Percy pouted. "Just like old times." I muttered before walking over to my brother, hugging him tightly.

"Well done." He whispered. "Now, you told me someone wanted to meet me..." He hinted it's time to meet the vampire. I turned to look at Edward, who was still staring at us.

"Um... Edward." I said slowly. "This is Percy, my cousin, Nico, my brother, and Annabeth." I pointed to each person when I said their name.

"This is your brother?" He said curiously staring at Nico.

"Yes." Nico said. "You're her boyfriend?"

"That awkward moment..." Annabeth trailed off.

"Of course." Edward said in a polite tone. Even though he was dieing in suspense, if that's even possible. Annabeth looked at me.

"Sorry, Bella, but we need to go." She said sadly.

"What?! but you just got here!" I whimpered.

"Don't worry." Nico said gentlly. "We'll meet again soon."

"I'd rather not." I muttered under my breath. "But why?"

"Well, you know it's not a good idea for Nico and I to stay in one place for a long time." True. "But, we have some things to do out of town." He smirked.

"Bye, Bella!" Annabeth said taking Percy's hand as they walked away.

"Between you and me," I whispered to Nico, I knew, that he knew, that I knew that Edward could hear us. "How many times has Percy almost been killed?"

"Too many to count." He muttered staring longingly at Percy. "I'll talk to you again, soon." He turned to Edward. "It was very nice meeting you." He turned to me, we had a silent talk through our eyes before he gently kissed my head. "Goodbye Bella." And with that, he walked away to the door.

"Your family is lovely." Edward said at my side suddenly.

"You promised you wouldn't lie to me Edward." I said raising my eyebrows at him.

"It wasn't a lie," He defended himself easily. "You looked like you were having fun with them, they were your real family." True, very true. "And you promised me something too."

"Oh, right." I muttered. "You know what, I'll wait until after the party or something. Better leave you in suspense than running away to South Dakota with me." He frowned. "Sorry, but I need to go to my father. Ask Alice, if she'll tell you." I said. "Bye Edward." With that I turned and walked toward Charlie. What I said was true, to Edward, I was going to the lodge with Charlie, to me, I was walking straight to death. Literally.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So, I'm so happy on how many likes and reviews I have on here! It makes me feel really good about this. Also, I know the updates are coming kind of slow, but I'm going as fast as I can. School work weighs me down, you know?**

**Disclaimer I do not own any of the Twilight or Percy Jackson characters.**

**P.S. don't worry, the PJO characters will have a big part later on.**

**Also, I just realized that this story might be a little short, because these chapters are really long.**

**Review and follow!**

**Enjoy!**

**Bella's POV**

After the lodge, the makeup and hair still didn't go away. _Why do you have to torture me so? _I thought glancing at the sky. I was walking along the sidewalk, close to the Lodge, Charlie was taking his time talking to a friend. So I wandered off. Soon enough he'll come out to find me, or call for me, like a dog. I felt a hand reach for my shoulder. Whipping around, I threw my arms in a twisted motion, hitting a tree I was nearby. Instead of a vampire behind me, or wolf, it was Nico.

"What?" I asked. He took my hand and pulled me aside, so no one would see us.

"Bella, I had to come and talk to you. In private." He said quickly, staring deeply into my eyes.

"Why couldn't you just-"

"Edward's vampire hearing. He would've heard private information."

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked glancing at the direction of the Lodge.

"During your death..." He paused suddenly.

"This is a touchy subject Nico." I said forcefully. "If you need to talk about it, spit it out."

"I really shouldn't tell you this," He admitted. "But I know how loyal you are, how much you hate seeing other people die. The fates _will_ make sure you die, Bella.

"Even if they have to destroy everything in their way." He finished. It dawned on me, if Edward found out, or anyone, in this case, then no matter how many people try to protect me, the fates will find a way around them. To make sure I die.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure that they'll kill you during the fight with Victoria."

"Wait, what?!" I repeated. "Fight with_ Victoria_?"

"Pretend I didn't say anything," he said quickly, dismissing the fact that he told me something he probably shouldn't have. "But they'll try to make it look like an accident, or like the bloodthirsty vampire just wanted to kill you."

"But why?"

"They don't want to just send a monster here to kill you." He explained quickly. "They need to stick to the script."

"So, what you're telling me, is that to make sure nobody get's hurt, I need to be alone. During the fight with Victoria?"

"Yes." He said.

"But, Edward will at least put up one guard."

"Then they'll either have to kill that person, or lead them away from you."

"I still don't understand." I said looking at the ground and shaking my head.

"Do I have to spell everything out for you?" He asked, trying to keep his voice calm, but a hint of annoyance touched it.

"I'm sorry Nico." I said honestly. "I just need to know exactly what to do, so I don't make any mistakes."

"Well, we can't have that now, can we?" He said. "Remember the whistle I gave you?" I pulled it out of my pocket, showing him that I bring it with me, everywhere. He took my hand and closed my fingers around the small whistle. "Use it when necessary." And I knew exactly when that was. "I should go." He said starting to take a couple steps back. "Your boyfriend has just found out what you told Alice, he's going to try and find you."

"But wait a second." I said stopping him. "How do you know? I am almost, not really, the exact same as you, if you can sense it, I should be able to sense it too." I sounded snobby, but I had a point.

"The fates did show me the future, they showed me _everything_, I know exactly how you die, who will die, and what time Edward finds you." Right as he was about to shadow travel away he paused. Quickly turned back to me, he stared at me. "This'll be the last time I see you before you will die, are you okay?" This was the first time he actually asked me that, let's just say I was a little shocked.

"Yeah. I guess." I whispered, my voice suddenly going hoarse. "I just need you with me, Nico."

"I'm sorry." He whispered, his eyes pleading. "Just know that I'll be here, with you. Always. Okay?"

"Okay." I said slowly, he gently kissed the top of my forehead, like he's done it before. I closed my eyes, wanting this memory to last. Slowly, I felt his lips leave my head and he left me. I stood there, trying to remember this, this moment in time, I hope it'll stay with me forever. Because that's probably the last kiss he'll ever give me in this life. I opened my eyes slowly as I felt an unwanted form moving quickly toward me. It's aura was dark, gloomy, even. As if it didn't belong here. Sadly, I knew this form was Edward. I turned to look down the sidewalk, that Edward was coming at me. Suddenly he was right next to me. I didn't flinch. Edward kissed me roughly, it frightened me slightly, but I understood. I should've told him earlier. He took me in his arms, I didn't stop him. I wanted to be with him forever. Same with Nico, this will never happen again, in this life. At least. We were running. He put me down, just outside the lodge. Ironically, Charlie was still talking to his friend. Edward held me close to him.

"Why are you alone?" He asked, not as soft as I thought me might've said it.

"What do you mean?" I asked, pretending not to know anything.

"Alice told me everything," he said making me look directly into his eyes. Oh, they are so much like Luke's. "Well, not really. But, why didn't you tell me?" He let a little bit of his anger show.

"I didn't think it was an appropriate time." I said softly, and calmly. "Plus, Alice was going to tell you anyways. Might as well have you not be worried so much."

"You were out there, alone."

"Are you saying I don't have independence?" I snapped. This is not where I wanted our conversation to lead up to.

"No. It's just," He pulled me closer to his body. "I just want you to be safe, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"I love you." I whispered. After a few seconds of silence.

"And I love you, more than I should." I frowned, was that a good thing or a bad thing. He gave me a small smile, before kissing me. This was better than before. It felt better, like it usually does. He pulled away and left, gently pushing me out toward me father, he disappeared quickly. Charlie's friend noticed me, exchanged a few words with Charlie and left. Charlie looked at me and smiled.

"Didn't think you'd be able to wait through that." He said, it didn't sound like a statement, though. He didn't seem to know I left.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Well..." He started awkwardly. "Let's get you to that party." I trudged toward the passenger seat, everyone knew I don't like parties. Maybe a couple at Camp, but those usually involve a lot of fist throwing, and blood. At least they know how to throw a party. Who knows what Alice'll do. "So, how do you feel?" He asked me as we drove north along the highway. "It's been a big day."

"I feel fine," I lied. He laughed, seeing through me easily.

"Worried about the party?" He guessed.

"Yeah," I lied again. This time he didn't notice.

"You were never one for the parties."

"Wonder where I got that from," I murmured. Charlie chuckled.

"Well, you look really nice. I wish I'd thought to get you something. Sorry."

"Don't be silly, Dad."

"It's not silly. I feel like I don't always do everything for you that I should."

"That's ridiculous. You do a fantastic job. World's best dad. And..." It wasn't easy to talk about feelings with Charlie, especially since he wasn't even my dad. "And I'm really glad I came to live with you, Dad. it was the best idea I ever had. So don't worry -you're just experiencing post-graduation pessimism." He snorted.

"Maybe. But I'm sure I slipped up a few places. I never thought I needed to teach you how to throw a punch. Guess I was wrong about that."

"I thought you were on Jacob's side?" Do we really have to talk about this now?

"No matter what side I'm on, if someone kisses you without your permission, you should be able to make your feelings clear without hurting yourself. You didn't keep your thumb inside your fist, did you?"

"No, Dad. That's kind of sweet in a weird way, but I don't think lessons would have helped. Jacob's head is really hard." Charlie laughed.

"Hit him in the gut next time."

"Next time?" I asked inredulously.

"Aw, don't be too hard on the kid. He's young."

"He's obnoxious."

"He's still your friend."

"I know." I sighed. "I don't really know what the right thing to do here is, Dad." Charlie nodded slowly.

"Yeah. The right thing isn't always real obvious. Sometimes the right thing for one person is the wrong thing for someone else. So... good luck figuring that out."

"Thanks," I muttered dryly. Charlie laughed again, and then frowned.

"If this party get's too wild...," he began.

"Don't worry about it, Dad. Carlisle and Esme are going to be there. I'm sure you can come, too, if you want." Charlie grimaced as he squinted through the wind shield into the night. Charlie enjoyed a good party just about as much as I do.

"Where's the turnoff, again?" He asked. "They ought to clear out their drive -it's impossible to find it in teh dark."

"Just around the next bend, I think." I pursed my lips. "You know, you're right -it is impossible to find. Alice said she put a map in the invitation, but even so, maybe everyone will get lost." I cheered up slightly at the idea. So then, all I'll need to do is think about how to get away from the others for my death.

"Maybe," Charlie said as the road curved to the east. "Or maybe not." The black velvet darkness was interrupted ahead, just where the Cullens' drive should be. Someone had wrapped the trees on either side in thousands of twinkle lights, impossible to miss.

"Alice," I said sourly.

"Wow," Charlie said as we turned onto the drive. The two trees at the entry weren't the only ones lit. Every twenty feet or so, another shining beacon guided toward the big white house. All the way -all three miles of the way. "She doesn't do things halfway, does she?" Charlie mumbled in awe.

"Sure you don't want to come in?"

"Extremely sure. Have fun, kid."

"Thanks so much, Dad." He was laughing to himself as I got out and shut the door. I watched him drive away, still grinning. With a sigh, I marched up the stairs to endure my party.

"Bella?' Edward's soft voice came from behind me. I turned to see him spring lightly up the porch steps, his hair windblown from running. He pulled me into his arms at once. Kissing me fiercly. As if he was afraid we only had so much time left to us. And he was right.

"Let's get this stupid party over with," I mumbled, not meeting his eyes. This just reminded me so much of Luke, getting ready to die. My boyfriend with golden eyes. Of course, Luke and I considered ourselves dating even when he was with Kronos. Weather he was with us or Kronos, I would always love him. He put his hands on either side of my face, waiting until I looked up.

"I won't let anything happen to you." I touched his lips with my fingers. He sighed, then smiled slightly. "Ready to celebrate?" he asked. I groaned. He held the door for me, keeping his arm securely around my waist. I stood frozen there for a minute, then I slowly shook my head.

"Unbelieveable."

Edward shrugged. "Alice will be Alice." The interior of the Cullens' home had been transformed into a nightclub -the kind the didn't often exist in real life, only on TV.

"Edward!" Alice called from beside a gigantic speaker. "I need your advice." She gestured toward a towering stack of CDs. "Should we give them familiar and comforting? Or" -she gestured to a different pile- "educate their taste in music?'

"Keep it comforting," Edward recommended. "You can only lead the horse to water." Alice nodded seriously, then started throwing the educational CDs into a box_. Why are they doing this for me? This happiness will not last very long._ Edward refused to let me go for a second, dragging me along with him as he hunted up Jasper and then Carlisle to tell them of my epiphany. I listened to them, not really paying much attention as they discussed their attack on the army in Seattle. _Why do the fates have to work so hard? They're working much too hard to break me until I was dead. _I didn't get another chance to panic. The doorbell rang and almost everyone came pouring in.

I had to talk to them all, concentrating on being upbeat, a hostess. Though the party had been billed as a joint event for Alice, Edward, and me, there was no denying that I was the most popular target for congratulations and thanks. Maybe because the Cullens looked just slightly wrong under Alice's party lights. Maybe because those lights left the room dim and mysterious. Not an atmosphere to make your average human feel relaxed when standing next to someone like Emmett. The room was soon crowded, though never claustrophobic. The entire senior class seemed to be there, along with most of the juniors. Bodies swayed to the beat that rumbled under the soles of their beet, the party constantly on the edge of breaking into a dance.

I'd circled the room once, and was back to Jessica. She babbled excitedly, and it was not necessary to pay strict attention, because the odds were she wouldn't need a response from me anytime soon.

The door had knocked at a random point during the party. Although everyone was too focused on each other and the music to notice. Alice crept over to the door, careful not to disturb anyone. Edward and I followed her slowly, trying not to attract much attention. Alice opened the door and took a step back in shock.

"Um, Bella." She called quietly, only for me to hear. We were close enough, anyways. "Do you know this person?"

"Who is it?" I asked, wondering who it might possibly be.

"That's my question." She replied. I peered over Alice's shoulder, in the doorway, stood a satyr. Grover. I grinned, wiggling out of Edward's grasp, I managed to get past Alice to hug him. We stood there, in the doorway, hugging for a bit before I let go and moved away to stare at him.

"I didn't know you were coming." I said frowning, a small smile twitching on my lips.

"We decided to make it a surprise." He said simply, shrugging.

"But, you're extremely busy. I think." I added quickly.

"Well, you're graduating!" He grinned. "I haven't met anyone who has actually graduated. So far."

"Bella?" Edward's voice broke into our conversation.

"Oh! Right." I said quickly turning to Alice's and Edward's confused faces. I could briefly see the other Cullens looking in our direction. "Edward, Alice, this is Grover."

"Another family member?" Alice guessed. I nodded. "You have a big family."

"You think this is a lot," Grover said. "You should meet her nephews."

"How many?" Alice asked patiently, staring at Grover.

"Don't know, we have a whole lot of them. Over fifty." Grover answered.

"I didn't know that." Alice said frowning.

"Neither did I." I said trying to explain to them, that I literally didn't know this stuff. Later on Edward and Alice left Grover and I. We talked for a little bit, disguising Grover's job as a worker at Starbucks. Of course, he had to end our conversation early.

"Sorry, but I need to go." Grover said, glancing out the door.

"But, why?" I whined. "You guys don't even stay for an hour!"

"We have things to do Bella." He admitted, looking down sheepishly.

"I know." I said quietly. "I mean, it's a miracle that you are even here!"

"Yeah." He nodded slowly. "I'll see you soon, then." He gave me a small smile, then left quietly. I was quite surprised we didn't attract any attention, at all. Alice suddenly pulled me over.

"Who invited the werewolf?" She hissed into my ear.

"What?"

"I see a werewolf coming, I saw them earlier. But, I just didn't want to ruin your family reunion."

"I don't know." I said honestly. Alice glared at me.

"You're the most likely person to invite a werewolf, especially since he's your friend."

"Good point." I said nodding to her. And then, she was gone. The werewolves must be close. The door opened, and not one, but three werewolves came walking in. Jake, Quil, and Embry. "You've got to be kidding me." I muttered.

"Hey Bella!" Jacob said walking over to me, Quil and Embry stood by the door, their nostrils flared, looking like they wanted to take off and run away.

"What are you doing here?" I asked calmly.

"You invited me, remember?" He asked.

"Yeah. And me attempting to punch you was me uninviting you."

"Well, I'm here."

"And now you can leave."

"Aw, c'mon! I bought you a present and everything!"

"Jake." I complained. "No." He looked down, depression written all over his face. "Aw now, don't be like that." When he didn't reply I said. "Hey, you said you got me a present, where is it?" My fake enthusiasm failed miserably. He sighed, produced a small leather bag, and placed it in my opened palm. "Wow Jake! Thanks!"

"It's inside the bag Bella."

"Oh, right." I tried to open it, but it didn't do much. Jacob, sighing again, took the bag from my hands, and opened it for me. Inside, was a beautiful bracelet, the charm was a small little wooden wolf.

"Made it myself," He said. "the charm, not the bracelet."

"Jake, I," I let out a loud sigh. "I don't know what to say, it's beautiful."

"A little something Billy taught me, he's better at it than me." He said shrugging. I was silent for a minute, smiling.

"Okay," I said. "Help me put it on."

"You're actually going to wear it?"

"Of course." I scoffed. He grinned, and helped me put it on my left wrist. I stared at it, smiling. Then I remembered. I lost the smile quickly.

"What? Is something wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"No." I said staring at a light in the corner of the room. "Just remembered something." I kept staring at the light. "Alice!" I squeaked, when I saw her across the room. She turned to look at me, even over the loud music, I know she could hear me. I bit my lip as she skipped to my side. Jacob, Quil, and Embry all leaned away from her with uneasy expressions. She put her arm around my waist.

"I need to talk to you," she murmured into my ear.

"Er, Jake, I'll see you later...," I mumbled as we eased around them. Jacob threw his long arm out to block our way, bracing his hand against the wall.

"Hey, not so fast." He said. Alice stared up at him, eyes wide and incredulous.

"Excuse me?'

"Tell us what's going on," he demanded in a growl. Jasper appeared quite literally out of nowhere. One second it was just Alice and me against the wall, Jacob blocking our exit, and then Jasper was standing on the other side of Jake's arm, his expression terrifying. Jacob slowly pulled his arm back. It seemed like the best move, going with the assumption that he wanted to keep that arm.

"We have a right to know," Jacob muttered. still glaring at Alice. Jasper stepped in between them, and the three werewolves braced themselves.

"It's okay, Jasper. He actually has a point." Jasper did not relax his position. I was sure the suspense was going to make my head explode in about one second.

"What did you see, Alice?" I asked. She stared at jacob for one second, then turned to me, evidently having chosen to let them hear.

"The decision's been made."

"You're not going to Seattle?"

"Yes." I felt the color drain out of my face. My stomach lurched.

"They're coming here," I choked out. The Quileute boys watched silently, reading every unconscious play of emotion on our faces. They were rooted in place, and yet not completely still. All three pairs of hands were trembling.

"Yes."

"To Forks," I whispered. "For?" She nodded, understanding my question.

"One carried your red shirt." Jasper's expression was disapproving.. I could tell he didn't like discussing this in front of the wolves, but he had something he needed to say.

"We can't let them come that far. There's aren't enough of us to protect the town."

"I know," Alice said, her face suddenly desolate. "But it doesn't matter where we stop them. There still won't be enough of us and some of them will come here to search."

"No!" I whispered. The noise of the party overwhelmed the sound of my denial. This is another one of those moments where I wished I could just tell them, make them understand why they can't fight. How they'll lose.

"Hold it," Jacob ordered in a low, forceful voice. "What is coming?" Alice turned her icy gaze on him.

"Our kind. Lots of them."

"Why?"

"For Bella. That's all we know."

"There are too many for you?" He asked.

"We have a few advantages, dog. It will be an even fight." Jasper bridled.

"No," Jacob said, and a strange, fierce half-smile spread across his face. "It won't be even."

"Excellent!" Alice hissed. I stared, still frozen in horror, at Alice's new expression. Her face was alive with exultation, all the despair wiped clean from her perfect features. "Everything just disappeared, of course," she told him in a smug voice. "That's inconvenient, but, all things considered, I'll take it."

"We'll have to coordinate," Jacob said. "It won't be easy for us. Still, this is our job more than yours." My vision blurred. I understood immedeately what they were doing. The pack, they were going to fight. More people are going to die. Of course they'll put guards up around me, just to protect. They'll all die. The same way, too. These won't be normal newborns. I didn't hear the rest of their conversation. "Later tonight?" Jacob pushed.

"Yes," Jasper answered him. "We were already planning a... strategic meeting. If you're going to fight with us, you'll need some instruction." The wolves all made a disgruntled face at the last part. I groaned. "This will be odd," Jasper said thoughtfully. "I never considered working together. This has to be a first."

"No doubt about that," Jacob agreed. He was in a hurry now. "We've got to get back to Sam. What time?"

"What's too late for you?" All three rolled their eyes.

"What time?" Jacob repeated.

"Three o'clock?"

"Where?"

"About ten miles due north of the Hoh Forest ranger station. Come at it from the west and you'll be able to follow our scent in."

"We'll be there." They turned to leave.

"Wait, Jake!" I called after him. "Please! Don't do this!" He paused, turning back to grin at me, while Quil and Embry headed impatiently for the door.

"Don't be ridiculous, Bells. You're giving me a much better gift than the one I gave you." I didn't respond. I was silent. Why can't they see this? They're all going to die!


End file.
